Love triangle
by FlameTears
Summary: Lloyd just came back to Iselia. Colette and Sheena both want Lloyd to themselves, can they solve this in peace or will a fight break out? ColettexZelos SheenxLloyd. Rated for little violence later


FT: OK the story is going to start so please turn off your mobile and read quietly.

The pairings are ZelosxColette, SheenaxLloyd. Enjoy! (characters are a little out of character)

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS

Chapter one. I'm back

Lloyd had just finished his journey and was back in Iselia. As he slowly entered the city everyone welcomed him, exhausted and hungry he walked towards Colette's house.

"Lloyd! Your Back!" The angels screeching happy voice could be heard as he opened the door and revealed himself. It has only been three months yet Colette changed, her body was no longer and ironing board, her blonde hair was a little longer then her shoulder height and had curls to it.

"Colette it's nice to see you again." Lloyd on the other hand replied with a more calm voice. Then all of his friends came out from behind the couch, all of them but his father and his red haired swordsmen.

"Hi Lloyd!" Genis was really hyper and happy to see Lloyd. Raine just smiled at him and so did Regal.

"Its been awhile since we saw each other" Sheena said, her cheeks her flushed red at the sight of Lloyd. Presea looked at Sheena with a worrying expression.

"Sheena your cheeks are red" said the little rose like girls. Sheena then turned around and rubbed her cheeks and turned back to look at Lloyd.

"Um… Colette is Zelos…Uh… you know" Lloyd hesitated to ask about his old friends well being. Colette looked at Lloyd with a sad look. Lloyd knew the answer. Her expressions said it all.

"Lloyd, Zelos is fine. He is upstairs in the room next to mine, but he hasn't said anything in awhile as if he lost his soul." Colette said to reassure the red clothed teenager. Lloyd's happy face soon turned dull as another worried expression came across his face.

"Can I go see him if it isn't too much trouble?" Lloyd asked his companions. They all nodded in unison. And Lloyd slowly went upstairs and entered the room, and there laid Zelos, his eyes void of emotion nothing. Lloyd looked at him then went back downstairs. He felt hungry so he decided to go to the kitchen then he heard some voices.

"Colette don't interfere with me and Lloyd just because Zelos lost his soul doesn't mean you can go out with another." The first voice was heard, it sounded like Sheena then Lloyd looked closer and saw a crying Colette and a really mad Sheena.

"But it's not like I really like Zelos but you guys wouldn't take him in so I did, besides Zelos likes you not me." Colette's weeping voice could be heard. Then there was a slap and Colette was on the floor.

"Don't interfere with my life anymore it was your fault that Lloyd almost got shot by an arrow and almost died." At that comment Colette froze, the atmosphere was really tense and no one spoke for a while. Then Sheena left the room, and left the stunned Colette on the floor still crying. Then Lloyd remembered that before he left on his journey he told Sheena about the arrow incident but she swore not to tell anyone. Not wanting to let Colette know the fact he was listening he went to the living room where he saw Sheena once more. This time she was happier than before when she was arguing.

"Hi who wants angels cookies?" Colette asked as she came in with a batch of cookies. Her cheek was still red from Sheena's slap but not one paid attention to it, her eyes were all puffy from crying but Colette still kept her smile that hid her feelings inside.

"Colette you cheek is red why is that?" asked Genis out of curiosity. Colette just looked at him then looked at the cookies.

"I was trying to take out the cookies then I slipped on the paper towel and a cookie landed on my cheeks and the others landed on the plate." Colette replied while trying her best to smile. Lloyd on the other had known it was all a lie, but on the other hand he did not want to hurt Colette.

Around and hour later, the members had finished eating the cookies and was drinking beverages. Sheena kept staring at Colette, she was feeling bad for slapping her and felt worse when Colette even covered up for her.

'This is just a stupid love triangle, and I'm going to win this one no matter what.' Thought Sheena. Colette stood up, as she did everyone was startled. Then Colette just walked upstairs and headed for Zelos' room.

That was the first chapter of it. Not much happening yet but keep reading.


End file.
